Lives Change Forever
by MyForever
Summary: Years later, after the pants have been stored away for too many years, the original sisters are 33 years old, and all have a daughter who are all 13. This summer for the first time the girls are spending their summers away from each other, and their Mothe


**Lives Change Forever**

A/N: This is my first "Sisterhood" fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. I am not going to completely ban flames, but I do ask you to cut down on them. Constructive criticism is acceptable. I know this kind of story has probably been done before but I wanted to put my personality into it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognise.

Summary: Years later, after the pants have been stored away for too many years, the original sisters are 33 years old, and all have a daughter who are all 13. This summer for the first time the girls are spending their summers away from each other, and their Mothers think it is time the pants come back out.

We're the Octobers. I was born last, my Mum was the youngest as well. Our Mother's were the Septembers, but we fell a month after them. Our Mum's were only 20 when they all had us, but that didn't stop them loving us and having great lives. We're the new Sisterhood.

First, there is the eldest born on October 4th, that's Rose, Tibby's daughter. Rose Bailey McBrian. Tibby married Brian McBrian when she was 19 and in respect to her deceased friend, named Rose after Bailey.

Next, there is Samantha, daughter of Lena. Samantha Emelia Dounas, born on October 14th. Samantha's part Greek, but she's only been there twice. Lena married Kostos Dounas not long after she found out she was pregnant.

Then, there is Sophia, Bridget's daughter. Sophia Katherine Harshman, born on October 20th. Bridget finally got what she wanted by the sound of it, and married Eric Harshman when she was 19.Sophia in respect to her parents absolutely loves football(soccer).

Finally, there is me. Amber. Amber Sandrea Twool, born October 30th. The girl who is Puerto Rican and has a big backside. Born to Carmen.

Rose is the rebel of the group. In a way I think we took after our Mother's on our personalities, but Rose is more of a rebel than her Mum. She had always been the one who couldn't live without her art or music, but it all kicked off I think when her little sister Roxanne died when we were 10. She is the lead guitarist and singer in her band, which included her boyfriend, Ollie, and another boy and girl. Rose is probably the prettiest of the group. She has long flowing black hair but near the roots it is red, and she'd never even coloured it! Also, she is the tallest.

Samantha is the quiet one. Although, unlike her Mum she loves to show her figure. After Rose, Sam is probably the next prettiest. She loves art as well as Rose and has about five sketch books which includes all of her drawings. Sam has short curly brown hair, and a lovely body.

Sophia, is the athletic one of the group. Always talking about sports, she has a toned figure and a lovely even tan. Sophia plays in the school soccer and track team, and plays as a stricker. Sophia is quite tall with long, frizzy blonde hair, and green eyes.

I'm the loyal one of the group. I'm the one that keeps us altogether. The friendly and loyal one. I'm the one who is always there. Probably the most. I am chubby and I have the famouse Puerto Rican backside.

Our Mum's kept in touch even when we were all babies and crying, and wailing and everything that babies did. Like them, we were a group before we were even born. We've never been a close group only really gotten together when our Mum's were. But we are there for each other. We were all sent to different schools. Rose went to a selective music and art school, Sam went to the same school as Rose, Sophia went to a school that specialized in sports, and me, well I just went to the local comprehensive.

Most of the summer were spent at each others houses. Even though we weren't close, we would spend the time talking about school, and we hardly ever went away if only for a weekend, so we never knew what it would be like to spend the whole summer apart. Until now…

This summer we were splitting up, we had become teenagers and in a few months we would be 14, and yet even by this age we were going on holidays on our own. Our Mum's were older around 15, but our parents think we were old enough.

Rose was going over to England with her band, to do some touring as, her boyfriend's cousin, Matthew lived there and his friends wanted to hear them live.

Sam was going to Greece to visit her Great-grandparents.

Sophia was going to Mexico to the same soccer camp her Mum went to, and where her Dad used to be a coach.

And me, well I was going to South Carolina to visit my Granddad and his family.

Our Mum's decided that as this was the first summer we were to be spending apart, the pants would come out again, and even though they had memories of their summer on them, we were to keep them, wear them, and keep to the same rules as they did. They were to bring us happiness and love, and they were to keep us safe.

Well, that's what our parents thought, that was what we though, but in the end, none of us thought that this summer would end in disaster, and it all started with Rose boarding the number 180 flight to England for her 5 week holiday…

A/N: I hoped you liked this. Some of you might pick up the reference to the flight 180 which is of course from the film Final Destination. If you haven't guessed by now, yes this story is going to be sad, so you may need tissues, but please review and tell me if you want me to carry on. You probably found this prologue boring, but I needed to put it in, to describe some things.

Thanks

Totalpotterfan


End file.
